I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Sally White
Summary: Early Christmas gift for you all! Misty travels to the Sinnoh region to spend Christmas with Ash and co. Through all the holiday spirit and mistletoe incidents, can she tell Ash her feelings? AAML


**Hello, dear ones! I'm taking some time off from Soul Eater to indulge myself in my first FF obsession, Pokemon. This is something I wrote at least 4 years ago. It's an early (very early lol) Christmas present from me to you. First, though, some notes. Grace Ainsett is my OC I made up for Pokemon years ago, and being my very first OC she may come off as Mary Sue-ish to some, which I apologize for seeing as it was not my intent to make her as such. This was probably the longest hand-written story I've ever written, 26 pages of notebook paper in fact, and it is one of my pride and joy's, so I hope you enjoy it. Peace ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs used in this story. I do own Grace, Ashla, and Manny and the plot of this story.**

**Ages:**

**Misty - 17**

**Ashla - 15**

**Manny - 16**

**Grace - 15**

**Brock - 19**

**Ash - 16**

**Max - 11**

**Dawn - 11**

**Note: **_'This' _is a song playing

_this _is thought

"this" is speaking

_"This" _is singing

**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

_'I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love lights gleam_

_I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams'_

Misty Waterflower sighed as the intercom of the boat finished playing the familiar Christmas song. She leaned her elbows on the boat's railing and thought, _I'm going home for Christmas. After all, home is where the heart is._

Misty was on a boat headed for Sinnoh, just in time for Christmas. Grace had called her a week ago and asked her to come. Daisy had over-heard, and gave Misty a boat ticket to Sinnoh as an early Christmas present. So Misty had packed her bag and went immediately to the boat dock. And now, a week later, here she was on the boat, nearly to Sinnoh.

"Excited?" a voice behind Misty asked. A girl with golden-blonde hair and bright green eyes leaned her elbows on the railing, next to Misty.

"Hey, Ashla," Misty greeted the girl. "Yeah, I'm excited."

"Me too," Ashla said, pulling her red jacket tighter around her legs. Her long cream-colored skirt blew in the wind around her legs. "Do you think Manny will be happy to see me?" she asked anxiously.

"Of course he will," Misty told her new friend. "You know, your Manny sounds a lot like my Ash."

Ashla nodded, smiling. "Yeah, he does. Sweet, good to his Pokémon , willing to help others, a bit dense - "

"Ashla," Misty said, trying to snap her new friend out of it.

"Sorry," Ashla said, blushing. She smiled dreamily. "I just love Manny so much."

Misty smiled. "I know how you feel, Ashla."

"Where's Azurill?" Ashla asked.

"In my bag, sleeping," Misty said, gesturing to the bag on her back.

Ashla looked Misty up and down. "Are you going to be wearing that when we arrive in Sinnoh?"

"What's wrong with this?" Misty asked, a bit hurt. She was wearing her Hoenn outfit.

"Nothing," Ashla said. "Except that you're going to freeze." She grabbed Misty's wrist and dragged the red-head away. "C'mon, let's get you some nice, warm clothes."

**...**

Thirty minutes later Misty and Ashla were walking off the boat onto the dock in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. Misty was now wearing warm black jeans, with a long brown wool skirt over the jeans. She also wore a long-sleeved cream-colored sweater and a warm dark green coat. To finish off the look, Misty wore black hiking boots, black gloves, and a black scarf. She held Azurill in her arms.

As the girls walked onto the dock, it was snowing pretty hard and a cold wind was blowing. "Aren't you glad I made you change into something warm?" Ashla asked Misty.

"Very," Misty answered, smiling. "Thanks, Ashla. Um, so, when do you want these clothes back?"

Ashla waved her hand. "Keep 'em. Call it an early Christmas gift."

"Ashla!" a voice called.

Misty and Ashla turned their heads to see a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes, clad in black jeans and a brown coat, rushing to them.

"Manny!" Ashla called back excitedly, waving enthusiastically. She ran forward to greet him. Misty followed more slowly, and reached them as Manny grabbed Ashla in a tight hug.

"Oh, Ashla, I've missed you so much!" Manny said, letting go of Ashla but keeping his hands on her arms.

"I've missed you too, Manny," Ashla said, smiling at her old friend.

Misty had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing at how obvious Manny and Ashla were.

Manny looked over at Misty, then looked back at Ashla. "Hey, Ashla, who's this?"

"This is Misty Waterflower," Ashla said, looking at Misty. "I met her on the boat here."

Misty smiled at Manny. "It's nice to finally meet you, Manny. Ashla has talked about you non-stop."

"Misty!" Ashla yelled, blushing.

"You were talking about me?" Manny asked.

"Well, yeah," Ashla said, looking away and blushing harder. "After all, I had to tell my new friend about my old friend, and about how wonderful he is."

Manny's eyes shined. "Really?"

"Yes," Ashla said softly.

Misty's eyes went wide and she sweat-dropped when, suddenly, Manny pulled Ashla forward into a kiss, right on the lips. Ashla's eyes went wide, then closed as she returned Manny's kiss.

_Aw, how cute_, Misty thought, grinning to herself. _Merry Christmas, Ashla._ She waited ten seconds before calling out, "Okay, you two, break it up. You haven't even admitted your feelings to each other yet."

Ashla and Manny pulled away from each other reluctantly, though they were blushin and had embarrassed grins on their faces. "I love you, Ashla," Manny said softly, smiling.

"I love you too, Manny," Ashla told him, also smiling. She looked at Misty. "Better?"

"Much," Misty said, grinning.

**...**

"Bye, Misty! Keep in touch!" Ashla called.

Misty waved to her new friend. "I'll try! Bye!" Then she turned around and began walking down the traveling path.

In her arms, Azurill squeaked, "Azuzurill, azu rill azurill azu zurill Zuzurill? (Mommy, are we going to see Daddy?)"

Misty smiled. "Yes, Azurill, we're going to see Ash." She sighed. "I feel like I'm back in time, when I still traveled with Ash." She stopped and added, "But. . .I'm scared." She looked ahead at all the trail to come. "I have to do this," she said quietly.

_"Heart, don't fail me now. Courage, don't desert me. Don't turn back, now that we're here." _She cuddled Azurill to herself as she continued, _"People always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions. . .fear." _She looked around her and sang, _"Or how the world can seem so vast. On a journey," _she looked back at the trail, _"to the past."_

Misty began walking down the path again. As she walked she sang, _"Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong." _She smiled and sang, _"Arms will open wide. I'll be safe and wanted. Finally home where I belong." _ She took a breath then continued, _"Well, starting now, I'm learning fast. On this journey - to the past!"_

Misty continued onward. At one point she saw a little family playing in the snow, smiling and laughing. She stopped and watched them, singing, _"Home, love, family. There was once a time I must've had them, too." _Looking away she sang, _"Home, love, family. I will never be complete until I find you!"_

She took off down the path at a run, singing, _"One step at a time. One hope, then another. Who knows where this road may go?" _She breathed, then continued, _"Back to who I was. On to find my future. Things my heart still needs to know!"_

Misty smiled and sang, _"Yes, let this be your sign! Let this road be mine! Let it lead me to my past! And bring me home," _she stopped running when she reached the top of a hill over-looking a small town, _"at last!"_(1)

Misty stopped singing and walked down the hill towards the town. Though she tried to be calm, her excitement was building. Grace has said that they were staying in a town not too far from Twinleaf Town. Then Misty suddenly realized that Grace hadn't said where in the town they were staying. _Probably in the Pokemon Center, _Misty thought, and decided to head towards there.

She walked through the town, holding Azurill tightly to herself. She could feel her heart beating fast. When they reached the Center, Misty stopped and took a deep breath. Then she pulled her shoulders back, pushed open the door, and went inside.

The Center was empty and quiet, except for a radio that was softly playing Christmas music and the Nurse Joy behind the front desk who was quietly humming along. Misty took off her scarf and gloves, and walked over to the front desk.

The Nurse Joy smiled at Misty. "Hello, and how may I help you?"

"Yes, um, can you tell me if an Ash Ketchum is staying here?" Misty asked.

"Let me check," Joy said, and looked at her computer. She typed in something, then shook her head. "No, I'm afraid that there is no one by that name staying here," she said, turning back to Misty.

Misty felt her heart sink. "Are you sure?"

Joy nodded, and Misty sighed with disappointment. "Well, can I get a room?"

"I just need your name," Joy said.

"Misty Waterflower," Misty told the pink-haired nurse.

Joy handed Misty a key card. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Misty replied, taking the card. Then she turned and went to her room.

Fifteen minutes later Misty sat on a couch in the Center's lobby, wearing her Hoenn outfit and holding Azurill in her lap. She sighed sadly, wishing that Ash was there with her. _I just don't understand it_, she thought. _Grace said that the group was close to Twinleaf Town, and this is pretty close._ Misty sighed again. _Maybe I misunderstood. I just don't know . . ._

Misty heard the doors of the Center open and people talking as the doors closed. She just ignored it all, too depressed to care about who was coming. She was doing a good job of it, too, until . . .

"Pikachupi! (Misty!)" Suddenly Misty found herself being pushed down on the couch on her back as a streak of yellow fur launched itself at her. Azurill quickly hopped down onto the floor.

Misty looked at what had attacked her and gasped. "Pikachu!" She wrapped her arms around the electric rat and sat up.

"Pikachupi, pika kachu pi (Misty, I've missed you)," Pikachu said, nuzzling Misty.

Not too sure what he was saying, Misty said, "It's good to see you again, Pikachu." Suddenly Misty froze, then pulled Pikachu away. "Wait, if you're here, then that means –"

"Misty!" a voice called. Pikachu jumped to the floor as Misty stood up and turned to where the voice was.

The rest of the group stood a few feet away from her: Grace, Brock, Max, a girl Misty guessed to be Dawn, and Ash. They were all dressed warmly, as Misty had been, and all but Grace looked surprised to see her.

"Misty!" Grace called again, and rushed forward to Misty, nearly knocking the red-head over as she embraced her. "Oh, Mist, I've missed you," Grace told Misty.

Misty laughed and hugged the younger girl back. "Grace, you were only gone for five months."

"So? I'm still allowed to miss you, aren't I?" Grace asked, pulling away.

Brock came up and gave Misty a quick one-armed hug. "Hey, Misty, how was life in Cerulean?"

"Boring, but stable," Misty told him.

Max came up to her. "Hi, Misty, remember me?"

Misty smiled at the bespeckled boy. "I sure do! Wow, you've grown."

"Yeah," Max said, blushing a bit.

The new girl pushed her way through to stand in front of Misty. "Hi, you probably don't know who I am, but I'm Dawn," she said, holding out her hand.

Misty took the hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you, Dawn. I'm Misty." Then she let go of Dawn's hand.

A Pokémon Misty hadn't seen before came up to her and nudged her bare shin with its nose. Misty yelped at how cold its touch was. She looked down at it. "Hello. Who are you?"

"This is Lucy, my Glaceon," Grace told Misty. "Glaceon is an Ice-type evolution of Eevee."

"Oh," Misty said, nodding. Then she looked expectantly at Ash.

He still stood away from them all, just staring at Misty. He still looked the same, except that he had on a different hat than what Misty had seen last time.

"Well, Misty Pokémon Master, are you gonna stand there all day, or are you going to come over here and say hi?" Misty teased.

Ash blinked, then smiled slowly. "Aw, hold your Rapidash, Mist, I'm comin'," he retorted lazily. He walked over to her and put his arms around her middle, pulling her to his chest. She looked up into his face to – _Wait a minute_, she thought. She looked into his face again. Yep. She had to look up.

"You're taller than me now!" Misty exclaimed, pushing away.

Keeping his hands around her slim waist, Ash shrugged. "So? I grew." He looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back.

The moment was ruined when Brock stepped between them, making Ash let go of Misty. "Hey, since you're here now, Misty, we should have a party tonight! You know, 'cause it's Christmas Eve?"

Everyone agreed, including the Pokémon. "I've already talked to Nurse Joy and she says that it's okay as long as we clean up afterwards," Grace said.

"Cool," Ash said. "So, what time is it now?"

"3:30 pm," Max answered, looking at his Poke Nav.

"Okay, so how about we start the party around 7:00?" Ash suggested.

They all agreed. "Okay, so who's gonna do what?" Ash asked.

"Brock and me can go get snacks," Grace volunteered while Brock nodded agreement.

"Dawn and I can put up decorations," Max said while Dawn nodded consent.

Ash looked at Misty. "I guess that leaves you and me to find and decorate a tree."

Misty nodded happily.

"Alright, people, then let's get to work," Grace said.

…**..**

An hour later Ash and Misty were decoration a fairly large fake tree that Nurse Joy had found. The decorations had also been provided by Nurse Joy. Max and Dawn were putting up decorations in the lobby area, and Brock and Grace were still out getting food. The Pokémon were outside out back, playing in the snow.

Ash and Misty were almost done. Misty was attempting to put and angel on the top, but she couldn't reach. Suddenly she felt someone's hands on her waist, and she shivered with delight because she knew who it was.

"Here, let me help ya, Mist," Ash's voice said, and he lifted her up. After Misty put the angel on the top of the tree Ash put her back on the ground, but left his hands on he waist. "Well, I think it looks good. What about you, Mist?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, looks good," she replied, barely able to keep her voice steady.

Ash put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her right shoulder. "We did good, Misty. We did good."

Misty turned in his arms, making him lift his chin. She faced him, wanting to have at least some clue as to what he was thinking. He just gave her a warm smile, which she returned. Time seemed to stand still as they stood there, and then Ash slowly began to move his face towards Misty's. She closed her eyes and waited.

But again the moment was ruined when Brock and Grace suddenly burst through the doors, and Grace announced, "We're back!"

Ash and Misty leaped apart, blushing like mad. But not before they were seen.

Grace giggled as Brock asked, "I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?"

"No!" Ash and Misty exclaimed, then blushed deeper.

"Geez, you two, couldn't you at least wait until the mistletoe was up?" Max asked teasingly.

"We would've put some over your heads if you'd asked," Dawn added teasingly.

"Shut up, Max and Dawn!" Ash yelled, his blush deepening.

"I'll get you two back for that," Misty threatened, her blush also deepening.

They ignored her and grinned at each other.

Grace managed to push down her giggles to say, "Okay, guys, that's enough. No more teasing." She picked up a bag of food and walked away. Brock followed her.

Max and Dawn looked at each other and shrugged, then went back to decorating.

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse," Ash said.

"Yeah, it could," Misty told him. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "My head hurts. I think I'll go take a nap." She looked over at Dawn. "Hey, Dawn."

Dawn looked at Misty.

"I'm going to my room to take a nap," Misty told her. "My room is number 194. My door will be open, so please come and wake me up at 6:30, 'kay?"

Dawn gave Misty a thumbs up. "Okay, Misty."

"Ash, will you take care of Azurill?" Misty asked.

"Of course," Ash told her.

"Thanks," she replied, and walked to her room to take a nap.

…**..**

"Misty. Misty, wake up."

Misty groaned as Dawn's voice brought her out of her dreams. Misty blinked open her eyes and yawned, sitting up and stretching. She looked at Dawn, who was standing beside her bed.

"It's 6:30," Dawn told Misty. "That's when you wanted me to wake you up, right?"

"Right," Misty said, then yawned. Then she got up, standing on the floor. She looked at Dawn and smiled. "So, would you like me to help you get ready for the party?"

Dawn smiled big and squealed. "Yes!" She rushed to her room to grab her bag, then hurried back into Misty's room.

It was time for the party when the two girls walked out of Misty's room. Dawn had taken her hat off and taken the clips out of her dark blue hair, and her hair had been brushed until it shined as it hung down to the middle of her back. She wore a floor-length long-sleeved pale green dress with a ruffle below her bust(2). Around her neck was a little pine green scarf. Her blue eyes shined with shy pride.

Misty had taken her orangish-red hair out of its usual side ponytail and it hung down to her shoulders. She wore the cream-colored sweater and the brown wool skirt that Ashla had given her. Her blue-green eyes shined with happiness.

The three boys and Grace stood in the lobby, waiting for Misty and Dawn. Pikachu, Azurill, and Lucy the Glaceon also stood there. Azurill ran over to Misty, who bent down and scooped her baby Pokémon into her arms before standing back up.

"There you are! 'Bout time," Grace said, grinning. Her long wavy reddish-brown hair hung around her shoulders and down her back. She wore a red sweater with snowflakes on it and a floor-length dark green skirt. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled with joy.

"You all clean up nice," Misty told the three boys, and it was true.

Brock looked like he had attempted to tame his spikey dark brown hair. He wore a brown long-sleeved shirt and dark-wash blue jeans. His squinty eyes made it impossible to see his gaze, but he was smiling.

Max's dark hair was groomed as best as it could be. He wore a green sweater and brown trousers. His light brown eyes shined behind his glasses.

Ash's black hair was brushed to look somewhat tame, and he wasn't wearing his hat. He wore a black sweater and blue jeans. His chocolate brown eyes shined with pride and joy.

"Well, we're all here, so let's get this party started!" Grace said, walking over to a stereo and pressing a button. Music began playing, and the party began!

The group ate and remembered old times, laughing and reminiscing. Dawn, Misty, and Grace danced a little, and Brock managed to convince Nurse Joy to dance with him once. At one point Misty "accidentally" pushed Max and Dawn under the mistletoe, and they all laughed when Max blushed madly after Dawn kissed him on the cheek. Surprisingly, no one tried to do that to Ash and Misty, which made Misty anxious. She just knew that Grace was going to try something.

After an hour had gone by, Grace announced, "Okay, it's karaoke time! It doesn't have to be a Christmas song, but if that's what you wanna sing, go for it!"

"I'll go first!" Brock declared, and went up to the stereo. He selected a CD, took ahold of the microphone, and began to sing:

"_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same, darlin', if you're not here with me_

_I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain_

_And when the blue heartache starts hurtin'_

_You'll be doin' all right with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas_

_You'll be doin' all right with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas_

_Yes, I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas."_(3)

When he finished singing, tears were running in white lines down his cheeks as Brock cried out, "Oh, cruel fate, my Christmas will be blue when I don't have a girlfriend!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Misty grabbed Brock's ear and pulled him away, saying, "New year, same old Brock."

After Misty released Brock and Brock calmed down, the party continued. Max and Dawn sang "Jingle Bell Rock" together and Grace "Silent Night." When it was Ash's and Misty's turn to sing, Grace said, "I've got the perfect song for you two."

_Uh oh_, Misty thought. She knew that Grace was up to something.

Grace put a CD in the stereo and handed Ash and Misty each a microphone. "Don't worry, you'll know the song," she assured them, and hit the 'play' button before scuttling away.

The beginning music played, and Misty gasped softly. She knew this song! She had sang it all the time back in Cerulean. She lifted the mic to her mouth and sang quietly, _"We were strangers starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."_

Misty was surprised when Ash sang into the microphone, _"No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart."_

Misty joined him and they sang, _"When I had lost hope you were there to remind me, this is the start."_

Then they sang together, _"Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_

Misty looked at Ash and sang, _"We were strangers on a crazy adventure."_

"_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true,"_ Ash sang back.

"_Now here we stand,"_ they both sang, _"unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you."_

Then they both sang, _"Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_

"_Knew there was somebody somewhere,"_ they sang to each other, _"like me alone in the dark. Now I know my dream will live on, I've been waiting so long. Nothing's gonna tear us apart."_

"_Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing on,"_ they sang.

"_Starting out on a journey,"_ Misty sang.

"_Life is a road and I wanna keep going,"_ they sang, _"love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning. . ."_

Their faces were really close as they sang, _"With you."_(4)

As the music faded away, Brock, Max, Dawn, and Grace clapped. "Bravo, you two," Brock said.

"You guys are good!" Max declared.

"And you sing so well together!" Dawn added.

"Way to go, guys!" Grace cheered.

Pikachu, Azurill, and Lucy also cheered.

Ash and Misty put up the microphones and walked away from that area, blushing. Ash went over to the refreshment table, and Misty went over to the far side of the lobby where the fireplace was.

A couple of hours later the party was over. Everyone went to their separate rooms to go to sleep. They were all excited, for Christmas was tomorrow.

In her room, Misty changed into her pajamas, which were blue sweatpants and a white tanks tip. She kept her hair down. She scooped Azurill up into her arms, then got into bed. She laid her head on her pillow and pulled the covers over them, cuddling Azurill to herself. Then Misty closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Misty found that she couldn't fall asleep, and just lay in bed with her eyes open. Azurill was asleep, so Misty didn't move for fear of waking the baby Pokémon. Finally, at 11:45 pm, Misty couldn't take it any more. She sat up, pushing the covers away. She gently set the sleep Azurill on her pillow, then put her feet on the floor, standing up. She grabbed her light blue silk robe off of the end of the bed and slipped it on. She quietly walked over to the door and quietly opened it. Then she stepped out and quietly closed the door behind her. She then quietly walked towards the Center's lobby.

It was dark except for the lights on the tree and the flames crackling in the fireplace. Misty saw through the windows that it was lightly snowing outside. It was also very quiet.

Misty walked over to a window and stared outside, watching as the snow fell. She suddenly had a strange urge, and walked to the door of the Center. Finding it unlocked, she pushed it open and stepped outside. She walked onto the snow-covered grass and shivered as her bare feet touched the cold snow. She just stood there, letting herself get covered by the falling snow.

Suddenly a voice called, "Misty?"

Misty turned around to see Ash standing at the doorway. He was wearing dark blue sweatpants and a black long-sleeved shirt and had his socks and shoes on.

"What are you doing out here?" Ash asked. "You're gonna freeze!" He marched over to her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her back to the door. He opened it and walked inside, dragging Misty along behind him. He shut the door, then dragged her over to the fireplace and forced her to sit down in front of it. Then he walked away, saying that he'd be back in a minute.

Misty put her arms around herself to try to warm up faster.

Ash came back with a blanket in his hands. He sat down next to Misty and wrapped the blanket around her. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"What were you doing out there?" Ash suddenly asked.

Misty opened her eyes and lifted her head off of his chest to look at him. "I was just enjoying the snow," she replied.

He looked into her eyes. "I'm glad you're here," he told her softly. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well, you never came home," she said. "And you never called."

Ash sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just . . . forgot."

Misty also sighed, then suddenly asked, "Ash, why are you holding me?"

"To keep you warm," he told her. "You were standing outside, and it's cold out there."

"But this is the fourth time today that you've been really close," she protested. "You've never been this affectionate, at least, not to me. Why are you being like this now?"

Ash seemed to think for a moment before answering, "Well, because, it's Christmas. And I haven't seen you in a long time and I missed you."

"Oh," Misty said softly, barely above a whisper.

Suddenly from outside, church bells rang. Misty looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle. 12:00 am. It was Christmas day.

Misty looked back at Ash and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Ash."

He smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas, Mist."

Misty felt like melting. Here she was, on Christmas, sitting in front of a fireplace, in Ash's arms with him looking into her eyes. Her heart felt like it would burst with how full of love and content it was. _I'm finally home_, she thought. _I'm home for Christmas._\

Suddenly Ash looked up, then looked back down at Misty, blushing. "Um, Mist, look up," he said softly.

Misty looked up and her eyes widened as she felt her cheeks heat up. Above them, hanging from the ceiling, was a sprig of mistletoe. She looked back at Ash, blushing.

He looked deep into her eyes, and Misty felt her heart speed up. She closed her eyes and began to slowly lean forward.

Suddenly she felt Ash remove his arms from around her and felt his hands grab her upper arms. "Misty?"

She opened her eyes to see Ashe looking at her with an expression that, to Misty, seemed irritated. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I . . . I . . .," Misty tried to explain, but couldn't do to the lump she felt forming in her throat.

"Mist . . . Don't - ," Ash began, but Misty didn't let him finish.

She pushed away from him, then leaped to her feet. Looking away so that he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes, she said in a shaky voice, "Look, just . . . forget about it, okay? I'm sorry." She ran to her room, opened the door, and shut it as fast as possible. She leaned against the door and slid down to a sitting position. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, and she bit her lip to hold back her sobs. She stood up and walked over to her bed, then sat down. Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, Misty let out a sob, then another. Soon her body was wracking with sobs. _So much for home is where the heart is_, she thought miserably.

Misty continued to cry until she fell over sideways on her bed and fell asleep.

…**..**

Grace awoke to the sound of someone sobbing. She sat up in her bed, feeling a wave of motherly concern come over her. She pushed the covers down and swung her legs around so that her feet touched the floor. She stood, smoothing down her long-sleeved floor-length white nightgown. She tiptoed over to the door of her room so that she wouldn't wake Lucy, who was sleeping at the foot of her bed. Grace grabbed the door knob, turned it, and pushed open the door. She stepped out and looked around.

The sobbing was a little louder now, but Grace couldn't see anyone. She walked out into the hall and heard the sobbing coming from a closed door. She went towards the door and looked at the number. 194. _Misty's room_, Grace thought with realization. She pressed her ear against the door and heard sobbing. Misty was crying. And now Grace was confused. "Onee-chan(5)," she whispered, worried.

After a while the sobs decreased, then stopped altogether. Grace backed away from the door. _Guess she cried herself to sleep_, she thought. _Poor Misty. I wonder what happened . . . _

Suddenly Grace heard a noise coming from the lobby. She turned and hurried to investigate it. She entered the lobby and saw Ash sitting down in front of the fireplace, holding his head with his hands.

"Why?" she heard him say quietly to himself with a sorrowful and frustrated tone. "Why didn't she let me finish? She always runs away!" He took one of his hands away from his head and clinched it into a fist, slamming it on the floor.

Now Grace was really confused. She walked forward and knelt down next to Ash. "Nii-san(6)," she said placing a hand on his back.

Ash looked at her. His faced was screwed up with frustration, but his eyes were sad and confused.

"Oh, Ash," Grace said, softly, reaching out and placing her hand on his cheek. "Ash, what's wrong? Why are you upset? And why was Misty crying?"

"Misty was crying?" Ash asked, shocked.

Grace nodded, removing her hand from his cheek.

Ash let out a swear word and pounded the floor again. Grace's eyes widened. She had never heard Ash curse before.

Ash looked over at Grace and flushed when he saw her surprised look. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just . . . frustrated. I didn't know that Misty was crying. She must think that I was rejecting her!" He almost cursed again but caught himself, and just let out a, "Darn it!" He hit the floor again.

"What?" Grace asked, completely confused.

Ash sighed and told Grace what had happened. When he was done Grace also sighed. "Dear brother of mine(7), you are in deeeeeeeeeep doo-doo."

"I know. But what do I do?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know, don't ask me to solve your problems," she scolded.

Ash looked down. "I need to make up with her, and soon," he said. "I . . . I wanna ask her something in the morning. Something really important."

Grace sighed. She thought for a moment, then her face broke into a slow-forming smile. "I might have an idea," she said.

Ash looked back up. "What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you in the morning," she told him. "Right now, we need sleep!" So they got up and walked to their rooms to go to sleep.

…**..**

Misty woke up when Azurill bounced on her head. Misty groaned and opened her eyes, which made Azurill bounce down to the bed.

Misty sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. They felt gritty, probably from crying. She looked out the window in her room.

The sun was starting to rise. Morning was here. _It's Christmas_, Misty thought, and let out a sigh. She pushed down the covers and swung her legs over the side of her bed so that her feet touched the floor. She scooped Azurill into her arms, then stood. She walked over to the door, opened it, and walked towards the lobby.

Misty was surprised to find Ash and Grace in the lobby. They were sitting on the couch, discussing something in low voices. They looked up as Misty walked in.

Grace smiled. "Good morning, Misty. Merry Christmas."

Ash gave her a weak grin.

"Good morning, Grace," Misty greeted the younger girl. "And merry Christmas to you, too." She completely ignored Ash and went to sit in front of the Christmas tree, which had presents under it. The group had put their presents there during the party. Misty sighed and wished that last night could have gone better.

…**..**

"Did you see that? She didn't even acknowledge me!" Ash said to Grace in a low voice after Misty had walked away.

"Well, what do you expect?" Grace asked, also in a low voice. "She's probably still mad. But don't worry, my plan should make things all right between you two. Just stick to the plan."

Ash sighed. "I hope you're right, Grace. I really hope you're right."

…**..**

Brock, Max, Dawn, Pikachu, and Lucy the Glaceon came down stairs a little while later, and everyone opened their presents.

After everyone had opened their presents, Misty looked and looked, but could not find her gift from Ash. This made her feel even more sad.

When everyone had gotten dressed and put their presents in their rooms, Grace suggested that they go outside and play in the snow. Only Ash and Misty declined. Everyone else put their warm clothes on and went outside to play. The Pokémon also went outside to play. This left Ash and Misty alone in the lobby, together.

Misty wanted to squirm with discomfort. She took a step back, saying, "Um, I think I'll go to my room and - "

"Misty, wait," Ash said, reaching out and grabbing her arm with his hand.

Misty froze, not sure what to do.

Ash slipped his hand down to grasp her hand. He pulled her over to stand in front of the fireplace. The fire was out now, just a pile of gray ash remained. Ash grasped Misty's other hand in his other hand and looked into her eyes.

"Misty, about last night - ," he began, but didn't get to finish.

"Look, Ash, I'm sorry, okay?" Misty interrupted, feeling her heart begin to ache once more. "Just . . . forget about it, 'kay?"

Ash's gaze became determined. "No, not okay. I'm not gonna forget about it, and I wanna talk about it now." He looked into her eyes again and continued, "Under the mistletoe last night, I knew what you were doing. And I was trying to tell you don't do it unless you were sure, but you pushed me away after 'don't', and then you ran away." He sighed. "Mist, I wasn't rejecting you. I was just making sure that it wasn't something you were going to regret later."

Misty's eyes filled with tears of guilt and shame. "I'm sorry," she said softly, barely above a whisper.

Ash released her hands and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her to him. "It's okay," he told her gently.

Suddenly they both stopped and looked up. Yep, there it was. The mistletoe. They both looked back at each other, blushing but smiling.

They just stared at each other, then Ash moved his face towards Misty's. Misty tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes. She waited eagerly, praying that no one would barge in this time.

No one did, and Ash's lips claimed Misty's. Misty placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Ash's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Misty was in heaven, and her heart was again so filled with love and content to the point of bursting. _Home __is__ where the heart is_, Misty thought happily.

After fifteen seconds they parted, opening their eyes. They smiled at each other, and Misty felt almost dizzy with joy.

Ash leaned forward and rested his forehead against Misty's. He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Misty," he said, his voice full of emotion.

"I love you too, Ash," Misty told him, her voice full of love.

Ash smiled real big. Then he suddenly pulled away from Misty. He cleared his throat. "Misty, you may have noticed that my gift for you was not under the tree. Well, I've got it now, and I wanna give it to you, but I have to know something before I do."

"And what's that, Ash?" Misty asked, smiling with joy.

Ash again looked deep into her eyes. "Misty Kasumi Waterflower." He dropped down onto one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket, then held it out to Misty in his hand, its lid open. "Will you marry me?"

Gasps and an "Oh my Ho-Oh," were heard from the doorway, and Misty guessed that the others had just come in. But she couldn't look at them, for her gaze was glued to Ash.

Ash saw her shock and quickly explained, "I mean, I know we'll have to wait a few years until we have the wedding, but, still . . . will you marry me?"

Misty looked at the ring. The band was silver, with a single blue gem in it. It was beautiful.

But as Misty looked back at Ash, she knew that the ring could never compare with him. He was a wonderful person, inside and out, and she wanted to be with him forever.

Misty smiled. "Yes," she said, her voice full of love and joy. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Ash's face broke into the biggest smile yet. He stood up and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, then took her into his arms as their audience applauded and cheered.

Misty sighed. "I really am home for Christmas."

"How so?" Ash asked.

"Well, home is where the heart is," Misty told him. "And my heart has always been with you."

Ash smiled warmly at her. "Welcome home, then, Misty," he said softly, before claiming her lips with his again in a sweet and loving kiss, sealing the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Happy Holidays!**

**The End**

Yay! Finally done! You have no idea how happy I am to finally have this thing typed up. I hope it wasn't too bad, remember that it's 4 years old. Before I leave you, though, notes:

– the song is _Journey to the Past _from the movie _Anastasia_

– it's the dress she wore in her daydream in the first DP episode

– the song is _Blue Christmas_, which I think was first sung by Elvis

– the song is _At the Beginning _from the movie _Anastasia_

– it means "big sister" in Japanese

– it means "big brother" in Japanese

– she's his self-proclaimed little sister, not his literal related sister

Well, that's all. I hope you all enjoyed this early Christmas gift. Let me know what you think in a review, okie dokie? And if you liked this story, please read and review some of my others stories. Laters! Peace – Sally White


End file.
